The Reason
by DriftAway
Summary: Chapter 9 is up!AU. please read and review! Colin and Jess's life after 5 years
1. The Reason

Disclaimer: don't own it, don't care. This is the only time I will write a disclaimer. Um... this is just an attempt at a story. It might be a one chapter thing. It depends on the feedback I get.  
  
Rory watched Jess drive away, leaving her behind, for the third time. She stood, watching his taillights fade, wishing she could have said something to him. Wishing she hadn't stood there like an idiot just staring at him in shock. But truth be told, she was shocked. She never thought that he would tell her he loved her. She had even wondered if he was capable of feeling like that, if his emotions ran deeper than lust and want. But now she knew, or she thought she knew. She questioned whether or not his statement was genuine. Thinking that maybe he said it, thinking it was what she wanted to hear. She hoped she was wrong. She hoped that he had meant it.  
  
Rory walked slowly back to her house, trying not to cry. If she cried, her mother would notice. If Lorelai noticed, she would ask what was wrong, and Rory wasn't sure she could explain.  
  
Meanwhile, Jess drove away, but not far. He drove to Luke's. He took the key from its hiding place, and went up stairs. From his bag he pulled a CD. In permanent marker he wrote "Listen to track 6" on its face. Then he quickly left Luke's and walked back towards Rory's house. He quietly snuck up to her window, and looked in. he saw her on her bad, cradling colonel cluckers, slowly crying into his stuffing. It took everything in him not to cry seeing her like that. He hated knowing he had done that to her. He knocked lightly on her window, put the CD on its ledge, and quickly ran off. Rory walked over to the window, looked out it for a second before noticing the CD. She opened the window, and picked up the CD. Reading it, she put it into her CD player. She skipped it to track 6.  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why i need you to hear  
  
I've found a resaon for me To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You [x4]  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you  
  
TBC.  
  
Ok tell me what u think! I want to know! If it sucks, tell me that! And if it's good, well you can tell me that too! Please tell me what u think, even if you think it is the worst story ever! DriftAway 


	2. tears, sleeplessness

Rory started crying a different kind of tears, the kind of tears you cried when you were happy. But these tears also had a hint of doubt in them. She wanted so desperately to believe the comforting words that Hoobastank sang to her. Her common sense told her that this was all a dream; that it was fake, that she was going to wake up and learn that this had never happened. Her heart told her otherwise. Her heart told her that it was real, that for him to go to the trouble to get the CD to her, to have found a song so fitting had to mean something. Her mind and her heart fought all night, battling for control of her emotions. In the end, her heart won over her head. At some point in the night, Rory slipped into a dream. A dream where her and Jess were together, on the bridge, happy, alone, in each others arms. She was reading to him from Oliver Twist. He ran his thumb in circles on her shoulder, listening happily to Rory reading.  
  
Rory woke from that dream wanting to see Jess. She almost got up and went to Luke's, but she decided not to. She didn't want to be the girl that gets hurt, and then after one nice thing, runs back into the arms of the one who hurt her. She wanted to be mad at him. She spent the next hour recounting all the mean things Jess had done to her. By the time she fell asleep again, she felt she was appropriately mad at him. She knew it was stupid, but she wouldn't let her self love him, she wouldn't let herself rely on him as she had done in the past. She needed to not need him, and being mad was the only thing she could think of to do. Just as she fell asleep, she glanced at the clock, it said it was 11:30.  
  
At the dinner, Jess lay awake wondering if she had seen the CD. Cursing at himself for not putting it in a brighter colored case. While lying there, Jess had come up with at least 11 things that he had done wrong that night. Things he should have done differently. Like putting the CD in a brighter case, or leaving a note with the CD explaining to Rory how he felt. He agonized over whether or not she would even listen to the CD if she had seen it. Would she even know it was him who had left it? Or would she think it was bag boy? Or some other guy she had met in his absence? Jess tried to sleep, but he couldn't, all he could think of was her, he knew if he did manage to sleep, he would dream of her, and that he did not want to do. She haunted his thoughts all day; he would not let her haunt his dreams. So, he didn't sleep. Jess wondered how long he could go without sleep. He doubted he could stand being tired much longer, but he would have to, he couldn't let her take all of his life. He had to have some control. It didn't take him long to realize that he was thinking about her, awake or asleep, so he may as well sleep. He was going to think of her anyway. He might as well be rested right? Jess looked at the clock before letting go of himself for the night. It read 11:30.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok is this good? Bad? Useless? Come one people! I need to know what you think! Please tell me!!! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I have had a lot to do. Been dealing with twin 2 year old boys, I love them to death, but they drain my energy so bad! On top of that, my dog just had puppies, now I have 8 dogs. It's been hard to get free time to write, but I will be better about updating in the future! I swear! DriftAway. 


	3. Knowing

Rory woke up to her mother screaming. When she opened her eyes, Lorelai was standing over her. Lorelai was in the middle of an apparent freak out session. Rory sat up slowly  
  
R-"Mom! What are you doing?"  
  
L-"Rory, oh my God! The Inn! I am opening an Inn!"  
  
R-"I know mom."  
  
L-"It just sunk in! I am opening an Inn! My dream! It's happening!"  
  
Rory hugged her mother  
  
R-"I know mom! Your dream!"  
  
L-"This is big Ror!"  
  
R-"I know! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
L-"Thanks kiddo. Wait; aren't I supposed to be proud of you? Not the other way around?"  
  
R-"Well at..." Rory looks a clock "7 o clock in the morning, the world is switched around, this is how the world is this early."  
  
L-"Wow. Morning is weird!"  
  
R-"Yes it is, and that is why we have avoided it at all costs."  
  
L-"I knew there was a reason." Lorelai smiled at Rory. Rory smiled back at her mother.  
  
L-"So, how did last night go?"  
  
R-"Um..." Rory looked at her mother reluctantly.  
  
R-"Well... I ran into Jess."  
  
L-"Oh, how did that go?"  
  
R-"I got mad and screamed something about me getting to leave this time, and started running away."  
  
L-"What did he do?"  
  
R-"He ran after me, telling me to stop running, so I did, and..."  
  
L-"And what????"  
  
R-"He...He said...He said he loved me."  
  
Lorelai made a shocked face.  
  
L-"He said he loved you??"  
  
R-"Yeah!" Rory flung her arms in the air, trying to emphasize her surprise.  
  
L-"Wait, did he say he loved you, or that he loves you?"  
  
Rory thought for a second.  
  
R-"Loves, he said 'I love you'."  
  
L-"So he still loves you?"  
  
R-"I guess."  
  
L-"Do you love him?"  
  
Rory stopped to think. She knew she loved him, but if she told her mother that, she could no longer deny it to herself. She would have to admit that she did love him, and that there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
R-"I...I don't know. I think I do, but I don't want to."  
  
L-"Hun, you cant choose who you love, you just do, Chris and I are proof of that."  
  
R-"I know, but..." Rory searched for the right words "It seems so wrong, me loving him. I never pictured myself with someone like him; I pictured my self with someone like Dean."  
  
L-"Someone like Dean, or someone who is Dean?"  
  
R-"Like Dean."  
  
L-"Hun, are you still hung up on Dean?"  
  
Rorys face contorted. She shook her head.  
  
R-"No, oh God no. I just... he was so good to me, and I dumber him, for a guy who hurt me. Dean didn't deserve that, he was so good."  
  
L-"I know hun, but there is something about the bad boy, you can help it, it's like they are a force of nature. They suck you in, and you can't get free, and for the most part, you don't want to get free."  
  
Rory knew he mother was right. She loved Jess. Rory Gilmore was in love with Jess. She wanted so badly to forget him. She remembered her dream. How good it had felt being in Jesses arms. She shook her head trying to shake the image out of her brain.  
  
R-"Yeah, mom, what do I do?"  
  
L-"Hun, I can't answer that for you, you have to decide for yourself."  
  
Rory knew that, but she didn't want to have to think of that.  
  
TBC  
  
Good? Bad? Useless? Please R&R!!!!!!! 


	4. sweet tea and peanut butter flavored cra...

Hey, DriftAway here. Thank you all for your reviews!!!!! I know I'm pathetic, 7 reviews and I am doing the happy dance. But hey 7 reviews means at least 4 people read the story! Which makes me happy, so 7 reviews is good enough for me! Oh, this is taking a different turn than I had originally planed. I like it this way, but if u don't, tell me!  
  
I would personally like to thank MiloV and Smile. Thank you both for reading this story! It means a lot to me when people come back and read more when I update. Thanks a lot you guys! You guys made my week!  
  
Judapea: the first time I herd this song, the words just clicked in my mind as a Jess and Rory thing. I am glad I am not the only one who thought of it that way!  
  
agent1332: Thanks for the review!  
  
Kala: All will be revealed in due time. Or, mostly in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~On with the story~~~~~  
  
Jess too woke to screaming. Though this screaming was of a considerably different nature. Luke was downstairs screaming at Kirk. Apparently Kirk had brought a dog into the Dinner, and Luke wasn't happy about it. Jess tried to block out the noise, but even when Luke was done yelling, it was still too noisy to sleep. Once Luke was mad, he stayed mad. And When Luke was mad; he banged dishes and barked at people when he spoke. Jess gave up trying to drown him out, and went downstairs.  
  
J-"So, tell me why you are on a first name basis with... snuggles, is it?  
  
L-"Shut up, get to work" Luke said, not realizing that Jess didn't work there anymore.  
  
Jess too was shocked at the familiarity of the scene.  
  
J-"Uh Luke, I don't work here."  
  
L-"What?" Luke said still not seeing his mistake. Luke's expression changed quickly when he finally realized what he had said.  
  
L-"Well, um..." Luke could not think of a way to correct what he had said, so he stopped mid sentence. Jess, for the first time in a long time, noted Luke's level of discomfort. To spare Luke having to try to explain himself, Jess mumbled a goodbye and left.  
  
Walking down the streets of Stars Hollow Jess was surprised at how not out of place he felt. Somehow, when he was with Rory, she had made this place feel like home, and now even though he had lost her, he couldn't shake this town. Of course he talked about the town like he hated it, like he would be content to never step foot there again, but inside, he had missed this place, almost as much as he had missed Rory.  
  
Jess saw Rory walking down the street. She saw him just as he saw her. They both froze. Rory turned to walk away, Jess called after her.  
  
J-"Rory! Stop."  
  
R-"No."  
  
J-"Please Rory, just stop." Jess pleaded  
  
R-"Why? What could you have to say to me?"  
  
J-"Rory, I know I screwed up, and there is nothing I can do to make it better, but please just listen to me."  
  
Rory stopped. She looked at Jess to check his sincerity. R-"You have five minutes."  
  
J-"Um...ok. So here goes. Rory I love you, I told you that before, but I know you didn't believe me, heck I wouldn't believe me. But its true, Rory, I love you more than anything in the world. I never meant to hurt you. I swear it was the last thing in the world I wanted to do. I didn't know how to deal, I mean come on Rory, I was eighteen, how was I suppose to deal with that?"  
  
R-"Deal with what? What Jess you can't even say it."  
  
J-"I can say it, I can."  
  
R-"Then do." Rory's eyes were cold, her tone harsh.  
  
J-"Pre..Preg...Rory I'm sorry." Jess said knowing he couldn't say it after all.  
  
R-"Jess, do you know what it was like to have to tell my mom? To tell her that I had slept with you? I told her that I trusted you, that I knew you cared about me. She told me I was naive, and I told her she didn't know you like I did, she was right Jess, you never cared at all."  
  
J-"Rory, you are the only thing I have ever cared about, I just, I couldn't handle it, I couldn't have been a dad."  
  
R-"Yeah well, I needed you, and you left, I don't care what you can and cant handle, I couldn't handle parenthood without you. You know what my mom said when I told her I was pregnant. She asked me where u were. I had to tell her you were gone! Gone Jess!"  
  
J-"Rory, I never meant to, to let it get this bad."  
  
R-"Well it is Jess, and now, I am 18, alone, angry, and I have to live with knowing that there is a child out there that is going to wonder why his mother didn't want him."  
  
Jess looked at Rory, he was near tears, holding them back only because he knew that he didn't deserve to be crying. Rory did.  
  
J-"It, was a boy?" Rory tried hard not to cry. Why was Jess doing this? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?  
  
R-"Yeah, a little boy, I named him Colin Nickolas."  
  
Jess whispered the name to himself. The name of his son.  
  
J-"Where is he now?"  
  
R-"I gave him up for adoption, I couldn't be a parent to him, not without you."  
  
J-"Is he happy?"  
  
R-"He lives with a couple in Hartford. They let him keep the name I gave him. He is happy."  
  
J-"Good" was all Jess could say. How could he have left? How could he have let her go through that alone? He hated himself. He knew now, that she would always hate him. And he didn't blame her for it at all.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry this is short! I will make the next one at least 4 pages on word! I swear! I just needed to end this here. I like where I am taking this, but if u don't, tell me! Please R&R. I need 5 more reviews to continue! Please guys! Ur reviews make my day!!! My week even!!!! Please tell me what u think! DriftAway 


	5. with arms wide open

A.N. Hey guys, DriftAway here, so this is Chapter 5. sorry its been so long. I just really needed to let my self feel my way into this chapter. Do u know what I mean? Probably not, I just needed to feel that what I was writing was what I wanted this to be. Sometimes I can just write and be ok with it, but for some reason, this needed to be more than that. Sorry. Yeah that probably sounded really dumb. But that's just how it was. I promise this chapter will be longer than my other ones! I hope u all like this chapter!!!!! I would like to thank all my reviewers, and more specifically Smile, who is the only one who has reviewed all of my chapters! Smile, I love u to death!!!! Thanks to all of u other reviewers!!! You guys make me want to keep writing!!!!  
  
~~~the story~~~  
  
Rory left, she walked away, wanting to leave behind all memories of Jess and of Colin.  
  
~~flashback~~  
  
"Push" the doctor screamed at Rory  
  
"NO." Rory screamed back  
  
"PUSH!"  
  
"NO, Not without him here."  
  
Lorelai took her daughters hand, she felt so bad for her. The scene was a familiar one for Lorelai. She too had been in the delivery room, about to give birth, wanting to wait. Wanting to give the only person she had wanted to be there, a few more minutes. To give him another chance to come back and be a dad. Lorelai knew that Jess wasn't coming back, and Rory did too. But Rory wouldn't admit it; she wanted Jess to return so badly. Lorelai knew what Rory was going to do if Jess didn't show up. She didn't want Rory to give the baby up, but she knew how overwhelmed Rory felt. Rory was very strong in many ways, but Rory didn't have as strong of a heart anymore. Jess had weakened it so much that Lorelai doubted that Rory could handle being a single mother. Of course with Lorelai's help, the baby could remain a Gilmore, but the emotion of being a single mother, the pain, the sadness, the anger, those would be more than Rory could take. Of course there was love too, but in her current state, Rory had forgotten what true love felt like.  
  
It got to the point that Rory could no longer hold back, she had to push, her baby had to be born. Rory pushed. She screamed out in pain as she did. 10 minutes and 3 pushes later, Colin Nickolas Gilmore was born. Rory herd him cry, and saw the doctors take him away. The nurse asked Rory if she wanted to hold the baby and at first, she had refused. After about twenty minutes, Rory couldn't handle it anymore; she wanted to hold her baby. She called for the nurse and had the baby brought in. He was wrapped in a light blue blanket, his head adorned with a little light blue hat. His skin was pale, as baby's skin often is, his peach fuzz like hair, was dark like Jess's. His eyes were blue like Rory's, only they were a slightly darker blue. Rory looked at the baby, she wanted to keep him, but she knew that she couldn't be the parent she wanted to be to him. She felt that a family with a mom AND a dad, would be better for her little boy. The baby stared up at her, Rory felt like he was examining her. Somehow Rory didn't think she amounted to enough.  
  
~~~end flashback~~  
  
Jess watched Rory walk away. He turned and walked toward the bridge. He sat on the old wood, staring at the calm water. Wishing his life could be as peaceful as that river. He whispered his sons name to himself again and again. Colin Nickolas, Colin Nickolas, Colin Nickolas. He now regretted having left Rory, more than he did before. He hadn't thought she would give the baby up. He hadn't thought that Lorelai would let her. But she had, and now he couldn't have his son. Then Jess realized that he had to see the baby. Doing the only thing he could think of, he went to ask Lorelai, and he knew where to find her.  
  
He entered the dinner and scanned it for Lorelai. Jess found her sitting on a stool by the counter. Slowly, he approached her.  
  
J-"Lorelai, before you kill me, please just listen."  
  
Lorelai was in no mood to deal with Jess, but, for her daughters sake she would L-"What Jess?"  
  
J-"Ok, I know Rory put the baby up for adoption, and, I want to see him."  
  
L-"You could have don't that if you hadn't have left."  
  
J-"I didn't think she would have given the baby up, Please Lorelai, all I need is the name of the people who adopted him."  
  
L-"Michael and Kristi McDaniels."  
  
The gratitude on Jess's face was unmistakable. J-"Thank you so much Lorelai, you don't have any idea how much you just helped me."  
  
Lorelai looked at Jess. She wanted to hit him, and just then, just for a second, she wanted to hug him. Chris wouldn't have done that. If she had given Rory up, Chris would have left it at that, he would have been happy. Lorelai pondered for a second what she would have done if Chris had left like Jess had done. She would have kept Rory of course, but, things would have been different. She would have felt a lot more resentment toward Chris than she did now.  
  
Jess grabbed a phonebook and looked up the name Lorelai had given him. When he had found it, he ripped the page from the book and got in his car. Jess flicked on the radio as he drove.  
  
Well I just heard the news today  
  
It seems my life is going to change  
  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
  
To be the man I have to be  
  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
With arms wide open  
  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
  
With arms wide open..wide open  
  
[Guitar Break]  
  
If I had just one wish  
  
Only one demand  
  
I hope he's not like me  
  
I hope he understands  
  
That he can take this life  
  
And hold it by the hand  
  
And he can greet the world  
  
With arms wide open...  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
With arms wide open  
  
I'll show you everything...oh yeah  
  
With arms wide open....wide open  
  
Jess wished he had felt like that when Rory had told him she was pregnant. He wished that he could look at his little boy, and feel for him what the man in that song felt for his son. "I will make it up to you" Jess said aloud. "Colin, I will make it up to you."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Coming next chapter  
  
~~flashback~~ R-"Jess I'm pregnant."  
  
Rory saw Jess approaching her. In his arms was a baby boy - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Good? Bad? Useless??? Please tell me!!!  
  
Oh, the names in this story (Colin, Kristi, and Michael) are all named after friends of mine. So, if you don't like the names, sorry! TOO BAD! 


	6. Hello Little Boy

CHAPTER 6. Hello little boy.  
  
AN. Hey there! Sorry so long since I updated! My computer has been down! But I survived. So here is a new chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!!!!!!!! *hugs them all*  
  
Jess drove up to a large house, and parked his car. He approached the door and knocked lightly. A maid answered the door. Jess herd a woman in the house say "Rosario, who is it?"  
  
Ro-"It's a man Mrs. McDaniels"  
  
MMD-"Well of course it's a man, but who is he?"  
  
J-"Um...Mrs. McDaniels." Jess said, suddenly very intimidated. A woman approached the door. She was about twenty-five. She wore clothing much like that of Emily Gilmore.  
  
MMD-"Yes?"  
  
J-"I...I'm...I'm Colin's biological father."  
  
A look of shock took over Mrs. McDaniels face. MMD-"Oh...well then."  
  
J-"Rory Gilmore put him up for adoption while I was gone. Now I don't want to cause any trouble. I just want to see my son."  
  
MMD-"Um...well...um I guess." Mrs. McDaniels stuttered from surprise. Rory had assured her that Colin's father was out of the picture.  
  
"Mrs. McDaniels, you have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
Mrs. McDaniels face softened MMD-"You can call me Kristi."  
  
J-"Thanks."  
  
Jess was shown to a little room. It was painted light blue, and furnish with all baby things imaginable. A little white crib stood in the corner. Jess approached the crib. Inside laid a sleeping child. Jess looked at the baby, slightly freaked out, slightly happy. He smiled, realizing the baby looked a lot like him.  
  
K-"Jess, do you want to hold him?" Kristi asked, seeing how Jess looked at Colin.  
  
J-"But he's sleeping." Jess said, not wanting to do the child any harm.  
  
K-"He has been asleep for a while; it wouldn't hurt him to wake up." Kristi said understanding Jess's unspoken concern.  
  
J-"Well if it won't hurt him, then yes, I would love to hold him."  
  
Kristi picked up the child and gently woke him. Colin whimpered a little, but settled into the familiar arms of Kristi.  
  
K-"Come on little guy, someone is here to see you." Kristi cooed at the child. She gestured to Jess that she was ready to hand the baby to him, and Jess awkwardly put out his arms. Kristi adjusted Jess's arms till they were shaped to properly hold Colin. Jess took the baby. Kristi could see that Jess was uncomfortable holding the child, but she didn't take the baby from him. Jess got use to feeling the baby in his arms, and began to talk to him.  
  
J-"Hey little guy. Um...I'm your daddy. Well, I had a hand in making you. I haven't been a very good dad. Even before you were born I wasn't there. I ran away, and I'm sorry. If I could, I would take u home with me. But I see that these people here care for you, probably way better than I could. But I want you to know, if I could, I swear it I would be a dad to you."  
  
Kristi watched Jess and listened to him speck to Colin. K-"Jess, why did u let Rory put Colin up for adoption?"  
  
J-"I didn't 'let' her. She had him when I was in...I was...gone."  
  
K-"Oh."  
  
J-"Why do u ask?"  
  
K-"Well, u seem like u would have kept him, so I don't understand how he got put up for adoption in the first place."  
  
J-"I left when I found out Rory was pregnant, and I didn't come back until like three days ago. I guess she decided she couldn't handle being a parent without me. Weird huh, I never pictured my self being depended upon. And here I am, being a factor in her decisions."  
  
K-"I understand her thinking. When I was 17, I had a baby. A little girl. I couldn't handle being a parent at the time. My boyfriend had left me to raise the baby alone. When I had my little girl, I put her up for adoption. It wasn't till about 8 years later, after I had been married, that I found out that I couldn't have anymore children. Since I had the baby so young, it had strained my body too much, rendering me incapable of having another baby."  
  
J-"Dang." Jess stared at the woman, waiting for her to continue.  
  
K-"That's why my husband and I adopted Colin."  
  
J-"Does Rory know all this?"  
  
K-"No, I didn't tell her, I guess I didn't want her to change her mind."  
  
J-"Seeing this little boy, I understand that."  
  
For a moment Kristi wished she hadn't adopted the child, but then she remembered how much she loved the baby boy. Jess stared at Colin. He couldn't stop looking at the little boy. Something in Jess told him that this was the last time he would see his son, and he wanted to be able to remember the child's face for the rest of his life. Jess then realized that there was a way he could see this little boy all the time. Jess handed Colin back to Kristi, and then told her he had to go. Jess drove back to Stars Hollow knowing who he was going to talk to when he got there. When he entered the dinner, he yelled to Luke.  
  
J-"Luke! Where's your wife Nicole?"  
  
~~~One week later~~  
  
Rory walked down the street towards the library. She spotted Jess on the side walk across the road from her. In his arms was a baby.  
  
Dun dun dun. He he he. I love cliffhangers. Though it's not much of one! Good? Bad?? Useless??? Please tell me!!!!! DriftAway 


	7. 200,000

THIS IS CHAPTER SEVEN! WHOO HOO!!! Hey guys, welcome to chapter 7. I am afraid this one will be short. I get to go visit a really good friend of mine that I haven't seen in forever, so I don't have a lot of time to write this! Sorry! I will post more soon! I swear!  
  
Rory had grown tired of meeting Jess on the street. She ran quickly into the book store to avoid Jess when she saw him approaching her. Jess, of course, followed her in. When Jess walked in, the man at the desk told him to make sure his baby stayed quite. Jess almost didn't know what the man was talking about, but then remembered he was holding his son. His son. The thought made Jess shiver with fear and excitement.  
  
Jess searched the isles for Rory, finally finding her in the far back corner of the store.  
  
R-"Jess, what are you doing? Why do you have him?" Rory said gesturing towards Colin.  
  
J-"I...un-adopted him"  
  
R-"How do u just un-adopt a kid?"  
  
J-"It was rather simple. When you signed Colin over to Kristi, you didn't think I would ever come back, so you didn't bother having me sign away my paternal rights. Because I had not signed him away, it was only a matter of telling a judge that I wanted to raise my son."  
  
R-"But how? How did a judge ever think you would be a better parent than Kristi? You're eighteen!"  
  
J-"There's a lot you don't know Rory."  
  
R-"Well then, why don't you tell me?" Rory said with a hint of contempt in her voice.  
  
J-"When I left, I didn't just go to get away from the situation. I... I didn't want to be the dad that brings a baby into the world without anything to offer it. So I went, got my GED and held down a job. Now, the job wasn't too great of a job, but I managed to save up about 200,000."  
  
R-"You...you..." Rory stuttered "You saved up 200,000 dollars!"  
  
J-"Yeah." Jess said nonchalantly  
  
R-"So, now, you have my son, enough money to take him far from here." Rory's voice held a hint of fear.  
  
J-"Rory, I don't want to take him far away from here; I want to give us another chance to be parents. Ror, this might sound dumb to you, but I know we can do it. I don't doubt for a second that we could become great parents."  
  
Rory started crying. Something she had become very proficient in, in the last year or so.  
  
TBC  
  
So, that was chapter seven. Sorry it was so short!!!! I will post more when I get back from Kylee's! Oh, Kylee is the friend I am going to see! WHOO HOO DriftAway 


	8. with or without you

Jess closed the distance between him and Rory. He held her.  
  
Rory mumbled inaudibly into Jess's chest. Jess stroked her hair comfortingly.  
  
R-"Oh Jess, I never wanted to give my baby away, but..."  
  
J-"I know Ror, and its ok, because we have him back now."  
  
R-"This is going to sound so dumb to you, but I thought I couldn't raise him without you, and now, I'm not sure I want to raise him with you."  
  
J-"WHAT?!?" The surprise on Jess's face was unmistakable.

**5 years later**

Jess had left when Rory told him she didn't want to raise her son with him. Colin went with Jess. It was hard, but Jess raised Colin by himself. The five year old had blondish brown hair, Rory's blue eyes, and Jess's taste in music.

Rory went on her way. She finished College and was now working for a major newspaper.

A.N. I swear I will post more. I am sooooo sorry I have not updated!!! My life has been unbelievably hectic in the last month or so, and this story had to get put on the back burner. But in 6 days, the hectic-ness will be gone, and I can start updating regularly again!!! I am soooo sorry!  
  
DriftAway


	9. I just wanna live a normal life

Jess opened the door of his car and his five year old son climbed in.  
  
J-"Hey Col, How was your day?"  
  
C- "Great! You know how we were supposed to bring in a pet to school today?" Colin continued on without pausing for an answer

"Well Billy brought his brother Sam's spider collection and Maddison started screaming and Jo-Ella fainted! Mrs. Patterson had to call her mom!" The little boy jumped about in his seat as he spoke.

Jess smiled at his son's tale. J-"Wow, Did you learn anything else today?"

C- "Yeah! We learned that when someone faints, you're supposed to catch them!" The boy laughed hysterically.

Jess ruffled Colin's brown hair.

C-"What did you do today dad?"

J-"Well I wrote a bunch and..." Jess said trying to build suspense.

C-"And what?" Colin said excitedly.

J-"And I put together your birthday present." Jess said trying to be nonchalant.

C-"Tell me what it is dad! Come on! You have to tell me!!" Colin pleaded.

J-"Well if I told you, Dillon would get really mad at me."

C-"Dillon is gonna be there?!?" Colin could hardly contain his excitement.

J-"She sure is!"

Jess laughed inwardly at how stupid his comment sounded. Five years ago if he had heard someone say 'she sure is', he would have hit them. And yet, now, faced with a five year old, the phrase seemed appropriate.

C-"You didn't tell me she was coming!" Colin said emphasizing the word she.

J-"Well you know now." Jess said jokingly.

C-"Daaad! Are you trying to make me look stupid???" Colin asked Jess only half serious.

J-"No! I am trying to make this the best birthday ever and surprising you with Dillon was part of the deal."

Colin didn't say anything else. He stared out the window, at the familiar neighborhood. The houses were mostly made of brick, but none of them looked the same. The town they lived in, though small, was perfect in Colin's eyes. Trees grew everywhere. It wasn't uncommon to have four or five full grown trees in your yard. The streets were safe. There was little traffic. Children played street hockey without fear of being hit. The town was perfect. It was a far cry from what Jess had grown up in. Far from the sounds of sirens and gun shots, the people of this town slept well at night. Often not even locking their doors. Children camped out in their yards and feared only the boogie-man.

They approached their home. Jess pushed a button to open the garage door. The second the car stopped, Colin ran out and into the house. Jess got out of the car happily.

The inside of their home was surprisingly well decorated. It wasn't all feminine, but it wasn't covered in AC/CD posters and pizza boxes. The walls of the kitchen and dinning room were a pail green. The living room was a light reddish brown that matched with the brown leather sofa perfectly. They hadn't really planed their house to match like that, it just sort of did.

Colin ran down the stairs from his room, C-"DAAAAAD!"

J-"What?"

C-"THEY"RE HERE!"

Jess looked from his son, to the front door, and back to Colin. The door bell rang. Jess got up slowly. He opened the door, revealing a man about Jess's age with light brown hair, and a little girl about Colin's age with whitish blonde hair.

J-"Hey Harris."

H-"Hey Jess" The man said as he ushered the little girl inside.

J-"Hey Dillon, how are you?"

D-"Fine thank you" Dillon said sweetly, "Where is Colin?"

J-"I think he is upstairs. You know where his room is right?"

D-"Yes" Dillon said happily as she started up the stairs.

H-"How you been Jess?"

J- "Great. I think it's this place, it's so perfect."

H- "Ha. How did two single dads ever find this place?"

J-"To tell you the truth, I have no idea."

H-"I'm glad we did"

J-"Yeah"

Breaking the reminiscent silence, Harris suggested that they go start grilling the food for Colin's party.

_A.N. This seems like a kinda bad place to leave off, but I think I will. If this chapter seems weird, I'm sorry but I really just wanted a chapter where everything was happy. Where nothing went wrong. I will post more soon!  
  
DriftAway _


End file.
